Prisoner of Love
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Too many betrayals, all just because of one man."He took them all away.""Would you consider being mine?""Kyuubi help me.""Hn. Dope you belong to me!""Naruto believe in me.""I love you!""Sensei! What are you saying?""We'll protect you Naruto." ItaNaruPein
1. Chapter 1

_**Diaryanjo: okay, okay I know what you guys are thinking…don't hate me TT^TT I'm suppose to be updating my other stories…been having a hard time…so here's another new story! **_

_**ALSO INSPIRED BY A SONG! xDD **_

_Prisoner of Love_

Again. Why is it always me? Why is fate so cruel to me? Him. It's always him who takes away all my happiness! That bastard Uchiha. Ever since he came into my life, things never were the same. This is my eleventh girlfriend already. Taken from me.

"Hyuuga…Hinata."

I think I might actually turn gay if this keeps up!

_Flashback a few moments ago…_

_Hinata sent me a message saying that she wanted to meet up with me behind the school building. Of course being a loyal boyfriend I was I went. Never expected this so call meeting turned out to show her true colors._

_Look, there she is, with him. Of all the people, why him? I thought this time would be different. _

_What I saw, made me run. I ran until my breath came out wheezy and my lungs felt on fire. My legs gave out on me. I notice I must have ran to the local park near school. Oh well, school is going to end soon and luckily I brought my book bag with me this time._

_Fresh tears threaten to fall from my eyes. _

_The scene played like a broken record only able to play the same thing over as it rewinds back in time._

_Hinata was making out with Uchiha Sasuke, and it looked like she was enjoying it._

'_**No kit she was enjoying it like those other bitches you dated.'**_

'_I guess you're right Kyuubi.'_

'_**We don't need women in our life gaki. We only need each other. Give yourself to me and in return, I'll protect you.'**_

'_Where the hell did you learn how to say that?'_

'_**None of your business. So are you ganna give yourself to me or not?'**_

_I paused to think about it before I gave him my final answer._

'_We are one Kyuubi.'_

'_**Glad to hear it kit.'**_

"_No longer will I be able to love, he took every one of them away. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, every girl I dated. Once they met him, they all turn their backs to me for him."_

_Kyuubi grew quiet like although he was lost in thought or something._

'_**Oh kit did I forget to mention that…'**_

"_WHAT!"_

_End flashback…_

I've been sulking ever since then. No, not because of Hinata's cheating or about Sasuke this time. It's about what Kyuubi, my inner conscious told me.

"OI! Naruto! What's up with that sulking face of yours? It doesn't suit you bro!"

Kiba laughed and playfully punched my right arm to get a response. I just glared at him. I didn't know my glare was that scary because, Kiba looked like he just froze.

"N-Naruto? Y-your eyes. T-they just turned r-red!"

"Huh? Kiba, are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

He grabbed his cheeks giving them a pinch to check if it was reality.

"I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me! Sorry bro!"

I saw a redhead heading towards us. I moved past Kiba and shouted his name, knowing only he was the one with that color hair besides a crazy Uchiha fan bitch.

"OI! GAARA! OHAYO!" I shouted like my normal cheery self, unlike the new me that is slowly emerging from the so-proclaimed contract with my inner conscious.

"Hn."

We all walked in the same direction obviously because we all have the same homeroom together. When we entered I see majority of the guys there that I hanged out regularly with. Our sempai's were there too. Well only three of them.

Neji, the brunette boy with long hair with a white ribbon tying the ends of his hair approached me. I decided to put on my mask, but, he's one of those types that can decipher me.

"Don't lie to me Uzumaki. What happened yesterday? I called your name but you just ran past me in tears."

"Eheheh! What are you talking about Ne…"

"I said don't lie to me Naruto!"

He was on the verge of yelling at me just to get the answer. Hyuuga's are composed people like Uchiha's but, Shikamaru, another sempai by a year, said it's only me who was able to bring this side of him out.

"Hinata."

Was all the answer I gave him before the last minute bell ranged, signaling for students to get to their respective class.

I walked around him. He seems to understand my meaning by her name. My voice held venom in it when I spoke her name. I know most of my gang caught onto it.

Kiba stared at me with widen eyes. Gaara looked impassionate as usual but you can never tell what's going through his mind. Shino who sits in the first row just stiffen. Choji was one of the ones who needed explanations in details to understand what was going on. Shikamaru lazily glared at the girl who just happen to walk right in with a Uchiha tailing behind her.

Someone with a bowl cut hair came barging in from the other door shouting for Neji and Shikamaru to get to class before Hatake-sensei comes but it didn't really matter since Hatake-sensei always gets to class a few minutes late after the bell rings.

Naruto sat down in his normal spot by the window in the corner. His hearing seemed to have heighten all of the sudden to be able to pick up on a "random girl talk" he calls it.

"…oh my god he looks just like Sasuke-kun!"

'Huh!'

Naruto mentally fell off his seat. His inside was panicking while on the outside he was calm and composed like he didn't give a care in the world what was happening.

"…he just looked our way!"

"He's a student here isn't he?"

"I don't think so. Look he seems older then Sasuke-kun! He must be the new…!"

He decided to zone out of the "girls talk" and focused on the autumn leaves spinning and falling from the trees. Someone was trying to get his attention, but he knew who it was.

"N-N-Naru-t-to-kun?"

"hmmm…nanda?" (meaning 'what' I think)

"Ye-yesterday y-you didn't come."

"Hn."

Another shadow creeped up behind the pale eyed student.

"Hmmm…this seems interesting dope. You're ignoring your girlfriend? I thought you're the loyal type dope."

"Leave me alone teme. I'm not in the mood to be messing with a backstabber and a spoiled brat who knows all talk but no action." His voice sounded cold and distant. Anger was obviously radiating off the blond. Neji was about to step in to stop them before a fight break out.

But Naruto continued his statement.

"I never did have a girlfriend teme. Who said I did?"

Okay maybe he went a little too far because all of Naruto's friends were looking at him in disbelieve but understands why, Hinata looked hurt, and Sasuke looked like a tick grew above his perfect eyebrow.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's uniform and brought him up face to face. Black crashing sapphire eyes.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"You idiot!"

"Now looks who's the idiot grabbing who now?"

Naruto gave him a smirk as Sasuke raised a fist to show his anger towards the blond only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will not let you hit Namikaze Naruto or his father would have my ass if that happens and remember what father said to you?"

The all to familiar voice stopped Sasuke from punching to guy who was holding his wrist. He slowly let Naruto's uniform go and turned to look at the person.

"A-aniki?"

"Hn. Return to your classes and go back to your seats. I'm your new homeroom teacher in place of Umino-sensei due to him having a children."

Everyone left to go to their classes. Shikamaru and Neji gave Naruto one last look and left to go to another section of the school where their homeroom is.

Naruto sat right back down after dusting his wrinkles clean.

The elder Uchiha approached the young Namikaze.

"What do you want Uchiha."

"Hn. It's Uchiha-sensei to you Naruto-kun. Or Itachi is just fine by me." He purred.

"I said what do you want with me Uchiha."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Naruto-kun you have no manners at all?"

He responded with a snort.

The final bell ranged for homeroom to begin.

"The red clouds are looking for alliances with my clan aren't you since we are the center of all the treaties between other rival clans?"

"You could say that."

"I'll think about it."

"Glad to hear it Naruto-kun."

"Don't be expecting it anytime soon though."

Itachi leaned down to the blond's right ear giving it a playful bite to show his gratitude or if it's even called that.

A blush crept on the tan face.

Itachi just chuckled and then left Naruto's personal bubble to get homeroom started.

Someone was staring at Naruto with pain in her eyes. Another was staring in lust and affection but glared at the Uchiha who walked away to start class.

Naruto notices this, but shrugs it off like although it was none of his concern, but it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diaryanjo: sorry to have kept you guys waiting! I know it's been too long Q.Q**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: okay, okay we'll get on with it!**_

_Prisoner of Love_

_Naruto's point of view…_

The school bell ranged to signal the end of the day. I hurriedly rushed to pack my stuff and get out of here as soon as possible before…

"We still need to talk Naruto-kun." A voice purred behind me.

'Shoot!'

"Ehehehehehe…konichiwa Uchiha-sensei. What did you want to talk about?" I said cheesy.

"Come to my office in the staff lounge with me. We'll talk there."

I sighed in defeat. No use trying to run away now. I don't want to talk with him. No, I don't even want to even see him!

"Hai."

As we walked to the staff lounge, I can't help but notice all the stares we were getting. It was annoying me to the extent that I'm leaking killing intent. Those who were in range of it moved like a mile away from me instantly.

'Now that's more like it.'

"Naruto-kun. Could you please tone your aura down a little bit?"

"Doushite?"

"It's arousing me." He purred right into my ear.

My face grew hot so I'm guessing I'm blushing. I can hear Kyuubi laughing in my head. I mentally slapped him. Finally he shut up. I can tell that Kyuubi's uncomfatable about being next to this Uchiha. After all he's done to us; how can we forgive him? The sun was still blaring strongly outside. I watched the outdoor activities as we continued our walk towards the staff lounge. We exited one building and were about to enter another until…

"WATCH OUT!"

"!"

In slow motion a baseball was heading towards Itachi. The next second I noticed was the pain in my left arm. My eyes turned big when I noticed why my hand felt like it was on fire. I caught the baseball with my bare hand. That hurt like hell!

"ITAI!"

I scrunched over in pain after dropping the ball. Uchiha-sensei bent over and tried to examine my burn marks. Who ever threw that; it was filled with hate and out of control power.

A jolt streamed through my body when I felt an aura coming from the direction of the supposedly thrown baseball. It was powerful but, not like compared to the person before me. This person; whoever it is, he feels lost and lonely.

"Hn. Gomene-sai sensei."

That voice. That cocky-ass voice of his. It can only belong to one person I despise right now; far more then the raven in front of me.

"I didn't know you were in the baseball club Sasuke." I said with venom.

"Hn. I'm just doing my job."

"And that is?"

"As Student Council President it's my duty to watch over club activities."

"Hn." I said. It seemed to irk Sasuke that I'm using that against him. Or was it something else? He's staring at something. The ball? No he's looking at…

"Otouto please stop staring. It's making Naruto uncomfortable."

"Hn." He retrieved the ball _he_ threw and ran off. I noticed his jaw line tighten when he saw my hand. Why should he care? He threw it in the first place.

"Come Naruto. We'll go down to Shizune-sensei to get an ice pack for the burn marks the baseball left first before we talk."

"Hai."

_Few moments later…_

"So what do you want Uchiha-sensei from the dead-last in class?"

"You know you're not the dead-last in class Naruto. You choose to be the dead-last on purpose."

"Hn."

So he's not as dumb as he looks then. He's smarter then his otouto at least.

"I know I am Naruto and I'm guessing you have a habit of talking out loud or something?"

I spoke that out loud? No way!

"Yes way you just did again."

"Mind reader!"

I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. I hate that ability of his and I still hate it now. He's always invading my personal space.

"Hn."

I just growled at him and decided to focus my attention on something else. The light dimmed above us. Shadows were dancing around as the sun set slowly. This was getting boring fast.

"Ne, Itachi…"

"You finally called my name."

"How's…aniki?"

"…"

My curiosity got the better of me. I know what they've done to me but still…

Is it just me or did the room just darken? I feel killing intent all of the sudden.

"**Kit get out of here now!"**

"_Huh why Kyuubi?"_

"_**Baka kit! Go now befor…"**_

"Huh!"

I was pinned all of the sudden to the out-of-nowhere bed!

"Itai! What the hell was that fo..."

My eyes widen in shock. I have a lusty, horny Uchiha above me!

"Why is it always him? I met you before him Naruto! You called me aniki first! Why the sudden change Naruto? Don't you know that I've always lo…"

"Get off me!"

I struggled for him to release me. He only tightens his hold on me. It hurts. His right hand held my arms in place while his left reached for my chin. He turned my face to face him.

"_Kyu help!"_

"_**Move aside kit! The master is coming out!"**_

I let my eyes slide close. I can faintly feel Itachi's breath on my face. It slowly faded away as I fell into darkness. I let my conscious take over.

_Normal point of view…_

"**You touch me and the agreements off Uchiha."**

Itachi snapped back into reality when he noticed the aura around Naruto darken. The voice that spoke to him wasn't Naruto's.

"Kyuubi."

"**Hn."**

"Where's Naruto?" Sharingan flared into his eyes as he gave the blond boy a cold stare.

"**Far away from you, you traitor."**

"I am no traitor. I was doing what I had to do."

"**By breaking Naruto's trust and love? I don't think so. I've already chosen Naruto's mate."**

"Hn. You can't kitsune-chan. You're only his…"

"**Oh but I can. I am one with Naruto now. He already made the contract with me. The only way out of the contract now is death."**

"…"

Before Itachi could retort, Kyuubi immediately knee him in the stomach causing Itachi to let go of him. He sprinted off towards the exit of the room only to fall face first into the hard tile.

"**That!...**Hurts!"

"So you've returned Naruto-chan."

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

Red filled the air and formed a protective shield around Naruto. It formed the shape of a transparent red fox with nine tails wrapping around his body protectively. It snarled at the smirking Uchiha.

"Stop Itachi."

"…"

"He said to not aggravate his otouto or you'll regret it again."

"Hn."

He backed up and sat by the window still that was open.

_Naruto's point of view…_

I kept my eyes on him the whole time. Aniki's here I know it. I just need to avoid him. I don't want to be hurt.

"Naruto!"

Shoot that's!

"Naruto where are you?"

Kiba's ganna kill me!

"Co…hmpf!"

A hand covered my mouth before another squeak came out. Kyuubi dispersed already? No it's not because of that. There is only one person Kyuubi will let close to me. Tears where already forming on the edge of my eyes.

I shifted my gaze to look at the glass window of the door to see the figure staring back at me.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. My tears spilled when I saw his sad gaze.

"Yahiko-ni-san…"

"We're home Naruto."

"We? What do you mean by we?"

"I brought them home otouto."

My eyes widen when I notice he was serious.

"You can't do this to me ni-san! Why did you bring him back? Why are they both back!"

I pointed an accusing finger at Itachi and let my anger radiate off me. I knew something was up when Itachi appeared as a replacement for Iruka-sensai. Why would he show up now after all these years? A blue hair woman with an origami flower on her hair was next to him by the window. It must have been her who told Itachi to stop. She's the only feminine voice here.

"It was father's orders otouto. You know his words are…"

"I don't care! I will never accept traitors back into my life! Never again will I find love and it's those entire bastards fault!"

I gave Itachi a hateful glare. Then I took off in a dash out of the office but I ran into someone. My tears were still coming down so my vision was blurry.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly bowed to him or her and then tried to get around him or her. A hand stopped me from advancing any further.

"Otouto?"

My eyes widen at the voice.

"…no…" I whispered softly.

"We're home."

You've got to be kidding me. They're both back. My worst nightmare. My pain, my lost, my sadness, my loneliness, my sorrow. The biggest betrayal in my life has returned from his exile. Uchiha Itachi and…

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diaryanjo: I'll be nice and continue Q.Q**_

_**RisingSunRemix: since we haven't updated in FOREVER we're sorry! .**_

_Prisoner of Love_

They both have returned. Naruto felt betrayed. Itachi was upset and regret ever doing such a horrible thing to Naruto the one he loves. Yahiko felt like he did something wrong and Konan next to Itachi…well…

"Go after him Itachi."

"You told me to stop. Now you're telling me to go after him?"

"It's a women's intuition you could say. Just don't hurt my otouto."

Slowly she turned to face the window still and took a step out, preparing to jump from the second story of the school building.

"Hn."

She jumped out of the window still and headed off. Itachi took her advice. He ran past Yahiko and chased after Naruto. He found him with someone he knew and despised and his rival.

"Pein."

"Itachi."

A heated staring contest brews between them. Why they hated each other so much, we don't know yet but Naruto knew why but still will never forgive them. That shameful day was when they lost the cheerful energetic blonde. On that day was the day Kyuubi no Kitsune was born as well. Naruto's dark side.

The sun has already set which means…

"_It's too late. I won't reach home on time Kyu…"_

Pein and Itachi then noticed Naruto slipping out of their hold which they never knew they grabbed him unconsciously. The sound of the window shattering filled the echoing hallway. They both just stared in shock as Naruto was in midair. The crispy air of the cool night blew through the broken window. They watch the figure slowly descend.

'This is another reason why I don't do afterschool activities! They've found me already.'

"_**Kit, brace yourself…your body is changing…"**_

"Ah…"

It was a full moon out. More light danced around Naruto's glowing frame. Wings sprouted from his back. One wing, dark as the depths of hell and the other was pure white as it glowed in the darkening night; the Prophecy. His hair grew longer with red tinting the ends of his strands. His ears grew to be like elf. His fingernails grew to be like the devil's nails.

Shadows lurked out of the darken school building as the full moon risen to it's fullest. Night time was where the creatures of hell roamed freely and dominated the human realm. Bunch of the shadows mixed together to form a huge dome which then charged at the still changing form of Naruto. The blond boy paid no heed to it. Itachi and Pein panicked and jumped out of the windows knowing fully well the consequences of losing Naruto to those shadows.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted as they reached for the blond boy. His eyes open to reveal a blood red iris in the left and a pure golden iris in the right. The color of his eyes proves his heritage and as the prophecy foretold. Tears of blood leaked out of his left eye while pure clear tears poured from his right. It was painful for Naruto to show this form. A small sad smile was all Naruto gave the pair reaching for him.

"Move!" a voice suddenly shouted out.

The sound of a sword being drawn and the slashes of blood spilled into the air as the bodies of the shadows fell one by one at a rapid pace as the domes were torn apart. The air smelt like rotten flesh being cooked.

"No one dares lay a hand on Naruto-dono!"

In a flash as fast as the shadows appeared was how fast they were killed. Five figures with pure white wings on their back formed a protective circle around the crying blond.

"Kiba I'm alright."

"But Naruto-dono…"

"Hn. Naruto-sama. Where have you been all this time? I even searched for you with my byakugan."

"Gomene-sai Neji-san."

Neji's eyes soften at the look Naruto was giving him.

"Naruto-kun!"

A girl with lovely long pink flowing hair jumped on the poor blonde.

"Sakura-chan!" _**(pssssst guys, guys! No. no It's not the same Sakura from Naruto. This one is a different Sakura ^^. She's Naruto's childhood friend. Well..make it a he..hehehehehehe you'll find out more!)**_

"Mou! You suddenly got out of my range and this is how I find you? Your father will have my head for this!"

There was a pregnant pause for Naruto to comprehend what she was telling him.

A lazy pineapple head yawned but swiftly flew to the pair.

"If you're done with business here Naruto-sama then we might as well head back home then, before everyone starts worrying."

"Shika...I'm going to go stay over at Inuzuka's place."

"Huh? Troublesome."

Shikamaru stole a glance at the window Naruto busted through. There were two figures down there that suddenly vanished into a swirl of darkness. Shikamaru was for certain there was someone or something there but all he could see was two stunned looking males that looked awfully familiar to him. Shikamaru was about to shout out to them to leave the area they disappeared in a swirl of darkness. He blinked a few times for his mind to register what had just happen.

'It can't be? They both were exiled from the Leaf! How can this be possible?'

A strange sensation went through everyone's body. It felt dangerous. They couldn't risk staying at the school building any longer but before anyone can do anything…

"GET DOWN!"

A figure shot out of the darkness of the school building and practically jumped right at Naruto, pushing him aside in the process before a strong gust of wind blew him off course and he slammed into a thick tree trunk.

"Gaara!"

"ugn…"

Naruto swiftly flew to the red head as he slowly stood up.

Black feathers rain down on the group.

Neji had a scowl on his face. Kiba was growling and called for his beast to come forth. Akamaru appeared and barked as white flames levitated him off the ground by his paws. Shikamaru bite his lips to stay calm. Sakura glanced wearily at Naruto's direction signaling for him to run. As if Naruto's going to listen to her. Gaara summoned up enough strength to pin Naruto uncomfortable up against the tree trunk.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi Gaara! Nani den..."

"They're after you Naruto you know it."

Naruto went silent.

"We're not ganna let them have you Naruto!" Sakura shouted to them.

"Formation R2!"

"Roger!" They all shouted.

"Desert sphere!"

A huge dome of sand formed a sphere around Naruto as Gaara went to go join in the formation.

"Gaara let me OUT!"

'No not again…I don't want to lose another. I lost Haku just a few weeks ago to them. I don't want to lose another nakama!'

He pounded into the desert sphere in attempts to make an opening to escape the enclosed dome of sand Gaara had put him in. Waves of frustration and agony burst out of his body. Both of Naruto's wings attempted to fly, due to his frustration he lost all control of his senses.

"LET ME OUT!"

In a burst of dark light, the sand dome shattered sending piles of sanding flying everywhere. This caught the group's attention. The newly arrived figures dived for the motionless blond as Naruto stood their waiting for them to approach.

"RUN NARUTO!"

A smirk graced the blonds face. His eyes that were covered with his bangs slowly looked up to reveal tinted red. His face showed a sadist look on it.

"You're mine!"

The wind rippled by then suddenly everything stilled. Nothing was moving until Naruto slowly raised his hands and…

_Snap…_

Deep scars covered the enemy's body. Most of them were fatal. Crimson dyed the blond hair.

Shikamaru took a deep breath when he realized he was holding his breath as well as Kiba and Sakura. Neji and Gaara shared a glance at each other.

"This is the third time he snapped."

Gaara just nodded.

They all flew down to go retrieve Naruto but…

"Naruto you're coming with us."

Naruto was winded and fell unconscious as his pressure point by his neck was hit. The sound of wings beating and the sound of swords drawn clashed with each other was all he heard before he let darkness take over his mind.

'_I guess they caught me Kyuubi.'_

'_**Kit…you should have just gone home.'**_

'_No use Kyuubi.'_

_Naruto's point of view…_

I woke up drowsy and had no will to move. I know they've caught me but I just don't know who it is. There's a dark shadow over me. I blinked wearily before realizing who's on top of me.

"TEME!"

My head slammed into his as I tried to stand up but he pinned both my arms to the side so I could only lift my upper body part on my elbows. I growled dangerously at him. His smirk was ticking me off.

"Well, well what do we have here? The Prince of the Leaf is in _my_ bed or should I say half breed?"

I gave him another dangerous growl but his knee was at my groin so I couldn't help but moan as he kept on rubbing himself against me.

'THIS PERVERTED BASTARD OF AN UCHIHA!' I shouted to myself.

"GET OFF ME!" I growled out loudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke refused to move off of me by increasing his movements on my groin. God it felt so good but it was so wrong.

'_Kyu! Where are you!'_

Kyuubi didn't answer me. Sasuke must have done something to me!

He chuckled when he saw my face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Wondering why your demon fox isn't answering you my little kitten? Sharingan has the power to seal away demonic beings for a short while depending on the user's strength and will. Judging from yours...It's going to be a while before you can talk to him or even come in contact with him."

His eyes entrance me when he flared Sharingan. Sasuke's face was suddenly getting closer to mine.

"Look into my eyes Naruto. That's a good boy. Submit yourself to…"

_BAM!_

"I thought I told you not to touch him foolish otouto."

"Uchiha Sasuke. What in Konoha's name are you doing!"

"Gah! Okaa-san! A-Aniki!"

"Who told you to go after the Prince!"

"We're supposed to make an Alliance with them not kidnap and demand one foolish otouto."

"I ummmmm…"

I took this chance to shove the bastard of an Uchiha off me. He landed with a loud thump on the floor followed by a string of curses. That did not satisfy me at all. I finally looked around to take in my surroundings only to notice that the room I was in was fairly dark. It was quite the average looking room for an Uchiha nothing the less expected from Uchihas with great taste.

"Naruto? Are you o…"

Itachi reached his hands towards me. I reacted on instincts. I smacked his hands away in fear. Flashback of that room came back to me. It was too similar and that look on his face isn't helping me. It's happening again.

"…n…"

"Huh? What's wrong with you dope?"

Sasuke finally got his footing back and was standing up staring at me in confusion. He was rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"NOOOO!"

Sasuke outstretched his arms to touch me. I reacted strongly this time. I shoved him away and he slammed into the wall. I ran out of the room. The light blinded my eyes or was it tears. I was too scared. Scared of being alone, again with _him._

'_Kyu!'_

"…**it!...KIT! Yes finally! Damn Uchiha he's going to regret it!"**

'_Who took us Kyu?'_

"**Sasuke rescued you kit."**

That stopped me dead on my feet. Teme? Rescued me?

"You're lying right Kyu?" I said out loud.

"**No I'm not kit. He was just walking by with his gang and saw you getting kidnap. He jumped into action in rage kit. Wonder why?"**

"I don't even want to know! Okay now I'm sounding like I'm talking to myself. Oh wait I am talking to myself!"

"**He likes you kit."**

Those words froze me on the spot. After realization hit me I started laughing.

'Both the Uchiha's liking ME? You must be kidding me Kyu I'm only a half breed.'

That train of thought stopped me in my run away attempt. Itachi and Sasuke stopped a few feet away from behind me. I can hear their shallow breathing as they tried to catch their breaths. Their mother who was shouting quite loudly was not too far behind them. I let out a soft chuckle when I realized what I just said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke question.

"…I'm only a half breed…"


End file.
